


Nightshift

by candlehoe23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlehoe23/pseuds/candlehoe23





	1. Chapter 1

I am a student nurse in a large hospital, and last week something happened that I cannot keep to myself any longer - I just have to tell someone. A young woman called Lexa was admitted to my ward. She had been in an accident, (fallen off a ladder), and had broken both her arms. She had also damaged bones in her shoulders and the plaster cast immobilised her arms completely. This rendered her effectively helpless and we had to do nearly everything for her. I attended to her for most of the day, and chatted to her about all sorts of things and got to really like her. Lexa was good looking and I suppose that I did let the conversation between us get a little flirtatious. Nurses are supposed to be like that, right? Later in the afternoon she rang the bell and called for the urine bottle. I brought one to her and closed the screens around her bed. "You will have to help me," she said, looking rather embarrassed. "It's alright" I joked, "I've done it before!" I pulled the bedclothes down and undid the cord of her pajamas to take her penis out and I think I gasped aloud at what I saw. I had seen many penises in my life, even before nursing, but I was quite unprepared for this. A huge shaft extended down her right thigh, as thick as my forearm; I had to pull her pajamas almost down to her knees to reveal the head. She was circumcised and the knob was enormous, it looked almost as big as a tennis ball!

I was fascinated by the size of it, and could feel a hot blush spreading rapidly over my face. Far from being professionally competent I was reduced to the same fumbling idiot that I had been when I first started nursing. I tried to regain my composure but as I reached out to touch her I could see that my hand was shaking. I took hold of the shaft and positioned the head in the mouth of the bottle. It only just had room to fit inside! I couldn't look at her face as I held her penis; I felt certain she would see that I was getting very turned on by her amazing organ. I held her and waited for her to pee but nothing came - instead her cock began to get harder and lift upwards from between her legs. I made a futile attempt to keep the head in the bottle but soon she was pointing up into the air at about 45 degrees and it was clear that she couldn't pee at that angle. I put the bottle to one side and let go of her - her cock kept on rising and I stared at it, mesmerized as it bobbed and jerked. Finally I had to look at her; she was watching me, a sheepish grin on her face. "Sorry, Nurse," she said, "I can't help it." Her cock passed the vertical and fell onto her stomach with an audible thud. I couldn't believe how big it was; it was easily as long as a 12 inch school ruler, and extended several inches past her navel, almost to her breastbone. I picked up the bottle again and pulled her cock over to her side and placed the head in the opening. The touch of my hand on her only made her harder.

"I don't think I can pee when its like that," she said. "Should I come back later?" I asked. Lexa nodded and I put the bottle on the cupboard by the bed, covered her up and left her alone. I tried my best to get on with some work but all the time I was fantasizing about her huge cock, trying to imagine it inside me, wondering if that was even possible. 

My crotch was soaking and I had to go to the toilet and put some tissues in my pants. I touched my clitoris - it was deliciously swollen and I stroked it briefly, almost giving in to the temptation to bring myself off. About twenty minutes later I went back to her bed. I pulled the screens around us again and drew the bedclothes down. I expected to see a limp penis and was amazed to see that her cock was now hugely erect; thick curling veins bulged on the surface of the shaft and the head was swollen incredibly, the shining purple dome was oozing a steady stream of precum onto her chest. If I didn't know it was impossible I would swear that she must have been masturbating to get into that state.

I sat on the chair by her side and asked, "Do you think its ever going to go down?" "It doesn't look like it," she said, "its getting quite painful, Nurse - I really do need to pee badly." I looked at her and she seemed to be in real discomfort. The pressure of her bladder was preventing her erection from subsiding, and I suspected that she was also allowing herself to have wicked thoughts; she had certainly stiffened very rapidly when I had first held her penis. It was clear that something had to be done. I checked that the screens were secure and with my heart rate quickening I took hold of her cock, wrapping my fingers round the thick shaft as I lifted it up from her belly. She might have thought I was going to try and get her to pee again but I dispelled those ideas instantly when I started to move my hand purposefully up and down on her shaft. "Ooh, Nurse!" she groaned. I put the fingers of my free hand over her lips, "Sssh, keep quiet!" She nodded in understanding. Her cock was so big I reckoned I needed to use both hands and while my right hand worked at steadily milking her shaft I wrapped my left hand round her glands, marveling at how the initially spongy helmet stiffened and swelled to amazing hardness. I coated my fingers with her precum and smeared it gently over her glands, she shivered and moaned and I knew she was loving it. By now her cock was incredibly swollen; I couldn't believe that my fingers and thumb wrapped around it wouldn't touch! I felt dizzy with lust and excitement and started to move my hand faster, gripping the shaft tightly just below the head. She moaned softly and I looked at her face. She was breathing heavily as she watched my hand moving on her; she started to move her hips, thrusting upwards in time with my movements. "Nurse, nurse!" she gasped and it was clear that she was getting very close. I looked at her glands, it was alarmingly swollen, dark purple in colour like an enormous ripe plum. She groaned again and arched her hips upwards and I tightened my grip and pumped my fist on her with rapid strokes. 

I watched her face grimace in ecstasy and then her cock bucked in my hand and a huge stream of semen shot from her, right over her head, splashing against the wall. Thick drops spattered down on her face and chest. I quickly put my free hand in front of her cock to catch the spurts; semen hit my palm with such force that it ricocheted off in all directions. I wrapped my hand over her spurting knob, trying to contain the deluge, feeling spurt after spurt of creamy sperm gushing hotly against my palm. I felt the beginnings of orgasm between my legs; I was so turned on that I am sure the slightest touch would have made me come. Slowly her spurts reduced to a trickle and I surveyed the scene. 

Her come was everywhere - the front of my uniform was dotted with white globs and I could feel something wet on my cheek. My hand was coated with semen; I tried to cup my palm to stop it dripping onto her but it was hopeless.

I let go of her shaft and reached for the box of tissues beside the bed. Neither of us said a word as I wiped up the evidence; I must have used about twenty tissues before we were respectable again. Her penis had softened considerably and I asked, "Do you think you can pee now?" Lexa nodded and I took the bottle and inserted her penis. Even soft it was about nine inches long, and I felt guilty that I was still so turned on by it. We waited for some time while she tried to pee - eventually a feeble dribble started which grew stronger and stronger until her piss was gushing noisily into the bottle.  
I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind and when she had finished I did my best not to act as if anything out of the ordinary had occurred. I tidied up and turned to leave. "Thank you, Nurse," she said. "All part of the service," I replied and walked away, trying not to show that I was weak at the knees. 

I went to the staff rest room and checked that the spots on my uniform were drying. I was sick with lust and could not stop myself; I locked myself in the toilet, pulled my knickers down and touched myself. I could not remember being in such a state before. I was sopping and my fingers slipped smoothly into my pussy. I tried to imagine her cock entering me; I put my fingers and thumb together and pushed my hand hard into my pussy, trying to gauge whether I was big enough to accommodate her. I couldn't get my hand in beyond my knuckles and I knew she was bigger than that. I reached down with my other hand and touched my clit, just a few light strokes and I came in a wrenching orgasm, my pussy clamped on my hand so hard that my fingers were pushed out and I tried desperately not to cry out aloud. 

I carried on with my nursing duties for the rest of my shift but my mind constantly went back to thoughts of Lexa’s huge cock and her amazingly copious ejaculation. That night when I went to bed I masturbated shamelessly; my fantasies were incredible visions of being penetrated in every orifice by her cock, with floods of semen gushing over me. I came four times before I could stop masturbating and eventually managed to get to sleep. 

I had to attend a course at a different hospital the next day and the day after that I had the night shift so nearly 48 hours elapsed before I was on the ward again. I chatted to Lexa several times during the early part of the shift and neither of us referred to our previous encounter. My duty passed uneventfully and as the night wore on all the patients were quietly asleep and I could catch a few quick winks in the duty room. Then at about one o'clock in the morning Lexa’s bell rang. When I went to her she said that she needed the bottle again so I fetched one and closed the screens. I pulled the sheets back and even in the dim light saw that she had another tremendous hard on. "I've been thinking about you!" she whispered. I was taken aback by her cheekiness; I was fairly sure that this time she didn't really have to pee. I considered telling her off and leaving her alone with her erection but the thought of touching her again was too exciting. I undid her pajamas and stroked her cock for a while, fully intending to jerk her off again. 

This time I had the urine bottle ready, and when she came I was going to catch the sperm in the bottle to avoid the mess that we had made before. As I pulled on her stiff cock I could feel the wetness flooding between my legs. I could not believe how turned on she made me. I put the urine bottle on the bed and as I worked on her with one hand I reached down with my other hand and pressed against my crotch. The touch was electric; I couldn't resist reaching under my skirt and slipping a finger inside my panties, fingering my protruding clit. I looked at Lexa; it was dark but she could see what I was doing, she was watching my hand moving between my legs. 

Suddenly I lost all reason - I quickly pulled my knickers off, hiked my skirt up over my hips and climbed up on the bed, kneeling astride her. Lexa’s mouth opened wide with surprise - I had a flash of panic - would she yell and wake everyone up - I was going to lose my job for sure! 

I sat down on her, pressing against her thick shaft with my pussy. From her moan of pleasure and the way she pushed back against me I knew that she wasn't going to object. I reached down and lifted her cock up vertically, rubbing the glands between my dripping lips. It felt impossibly big but I rocked my hips to and fro, wetting her with my juice and then I sat down on her, trying desperately to squeeze the tip into my opening. For a moment I thought that she was just too big; I would never get her inside and then I gasped with delight as I felt the very tip of her glands slip inside me. I pushed harder and bit by bit my pussy relaxed and opened and I sank down on her; I ran my fingers up her shaft to see how much was in, I could still touch the ridge of her glans. Oh God, I was feeling dizzy with the ecstasy of it and I didn't even have the head fully in me. I paused a moment and rested my hands on the pillow by her head, I maintained a steady downward pressure on her and she responded by jerking her hips, thrusting up to me. I felt faint as she sank deeper and deeper, feeling her enormous girth stretching me, almost to the point where pleasure became pain - inch by inch I became firmly impaled. 

I was now quite delirious with lust, and had to bite my lip to prevent any cries escaping. More and more of her cock entered me; I could feel my lips stretched tightly around her pole, my cunt was crammed with cock, and after a few more thrusts I knew I could take no more; when I pushed harder it hurt. I reached down to feel how far I had taken her, there was nearly a whole fistful of cock still outside me! I tried to move on her but at first it was difficult, I had to go slowly until I relaxed and we were wet enough for me to move up and down her shaft. After a few minutes of tentative thrusting I found I could move on her more easily and the ecstasy welled up in me as I started to ride her in earnest, long strokes up to the tip and down again, luxuriating in the feeling of being so completely stuffed to the limit. I was so tight around her that my clitoris was tugged hard with every thrust and very soon I could feel my orgasm starting, I bucked frantically, praying that she wouldn't come too soon but she lasted and lasted and then I was coming in an exquisite frenzy; my cunt throbbed in delicious spasms and the unbelievable stretching added enormously to the thrill. 

Somehow I didn't scream with pleasure and wake up the whole ward; I collapsed on top of her, completely exhausted. I lay still, panting like a bitch in heat while I felt my pussy still twitching convulsively on her. When eventually I regained my composure I started to lift off her but her cock was still hard and I knew she hadn't come. "You're fantastic!." I whispered, "How did you last so long?" She merely smiled, and gave a few jerks of her hips, sending fresh waves of delight through my loins. I reached behind her and caressed her balls and the base of her cock, and slowly slid up and down on her. She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. I had had a glorious orgasm and I now tried to make sure that I repaid her. I lifted myself up, almost slipping off her cock, squeezed my muscles on her glands, then slid down as far as I could go; I did this over and over and then bent over her and whispered in her ear, "You have the most wonderful cock in the world, I could fuck you forever!" That did the trick, she groaned and her hips jerked as she tried to thrust deeper into me, she arched her back and let out a strangled cry as she started to come. I could feel her cock pulsating as she spurted; I tried to imagine the flood of sperm gushing inside me, wondering if there would be as much as when I had jerked her off. I hovered on the brink of another orgasm but it didn't quite come, instead I reveled in the wonderful sensation of her thick cock throbbing as it spewed inside me. 

Slowly her movements grew less; I waited until she began to soften before I lifted off her. I tried to put a hand over my pussy but couldn't stop a flood of semen pouring from me onto her stomach. I was stretched so wide it felt as if my pussy would gape open for hours! 

I got my knickers back on and cleaned her up. "Do you want to pee now?" I asked. I wasn't really surprised when she grinned at me and shook her head. I was amazed that we hadn't woken anyone up; heaven knows what would have happened if I had been caught screwing the daylights out of a patient. My dilemma now is this - Lexa is likely to be in the ward for another four weeks at least. Will I have the willpower to leave her and her wonderful cock alone? 

Please tell me what I should do?


	2. Chapter 2

I was constantly day-dreaming about Lexa’s impossibly large cock and the fact that I had actually had it inside me (well, part of it). 

The orgasm I had experienced crouched over Lexa on her hospital bed had been the most intense of my young life. 

I had been stretched so wide and crammed so full that after my duty had finished and I got home, I stripped off, got a mirror, lay on my bed and inspected myself. 

My vaginal area was still tremendously engorged, but I am thankful to report that no damage seemed to have been done.

I was still so turned on that I could not resist stroking my clit. 

Usually it takes me quite a time to make myself come but as I surveyed my bruised and ravaged pussy and cast my mind over the amazing events that had occurred I found myself coming almost immediately.

The next few days passed by and I behaved myself. 

I stopped and chatted with Lexa quite often and found that she had a lot more to her than just an enormous cock. 

She was quite charming and her sense of humor made my chats with her most enjoyable. 

I had to help her feed herself and I had to wash her and look after all her needs. 

After Lexa had been in the ward for about a week the doctors said that it was OK for her to get out of bed and walk about. 

The exercise would do her good. 

She still could not use her arms but I could sit her at a table to feed her which was much more convenient and it also boosted her self-respect. 

She hated being so helpless and tried to do as much for herself as she could. 

One afternoon Lexa asked me if I could help her get to the toilet because she needed to pee and wanted to try using the toilet properly. 

I got her into a toilet cubicle and tried to help her sit down but she laughed at me. 

'I don't sit down to pee!' she chided me.

I lifted the seat and she stood in front of the toilet while I opened the front of her pajama bottoms. 

I stood slightly behind her and held her penis, aiming it for her as best as I could. 

She didn't pee immediately and I felt her swelling and stiffening in my hand. 

Just as I began to suspect that the wicked girl had other things on her mind she peed in a huge stream that completely missed the bowl. 

I quickly readjusted my aim and watched as she poured a vast flood into the water. 

When she had finished I gave her penis a few squeezes and pulls and shakes to get the last drops out. 

This was a mistake.

When I pulled on Lexa her penis immediately started to swell. 

She went from semi-erect to almost full erection in seconds. 

I found myself standing by her side, holding onto the end of a huge erection. 

I didn't know what to do or say. "Ooops!" said Lexa. 

It was very obvious that I could not escort her back to the ward like that. 

Picture a patient with both arms in plaster casts being led by a nurse.

The patient has nearly 12 inches of rampant cock sticking out of her pajamas. 

No, something had to be done, now didn't it? 

I began to massage her, gripping my hand tight on her shaft, pulling and working on the thick pole. 

Lexa sighed and closed her eyes, "Oooh, that feels good!" 

It felt good for me too. 

The first time I had administered to her she had come very quickly, but she was not so impatient now. 

I worked on her for several minutes before she spoke. 

"Clarke, can I ask a favor?" 

(We were on first name terms by now). 

I nodded and she rather hesitantly asked, "Can I see your breasts? It would, ah.. help me." 

This seemed like a perfectly reasonable request, after all I was standing there tugging on the girl’s prick.

I let go of her and unbuttoned the front of my uniform.

I was wearing a white lacy bra. 

"Do you want me to take my bra off?" I whispered. 

She nodded rapidly. 

I slipped my arms out of my uniform and undid my bra, hanging it on a hook on the door. 

The uniform hung inelegantly around my hips so I decided to take it completely off and it joined my bra on the hook. 

I checked the lock on the door and turned to stand in front of Lexa, wearing only my panties. "My God!" she said, "You're so beautiful." 

I told you she could be charming. I decide to change tactics. 

Standing by her side and masturbating her did not give her the opportunity to see my breasts so I sat on the toilet seat, took hold of her still rigid penis and pulled her gently towards me. 

I could now use both hands on her and afforded her what must have been a truly splendid sight for a horny young girl, if I say so myself. 

She certainly enjoyed it because she groaned and her cock hardened even more, the glands swelling up to prodigious proportions. 

The view I had was fantastic, the tip of her cock was inches from my breasts which bobbed up and down as I pulled on her. 

The clear juice oozing from her dripped copiously, wetting my breasts and running down to my stomach. 

Lexa edged closer to me, her arms by her sides. I could sense that she ached to reach out and fondle my breasts. 

There was no way I could see how to position her hands to touch my breasts so I decide on the next best thing, I leaned towards her and brushed my left nipple against the tip of her cock. 

My nipple hardened instantly as the smear of her juice touched it. 

Lexa gasped and I saw her knees trembling. 

I touched my right nipple to her and then trailed her swollen glands from nipple to nipple, sliding smoothly between my breasts. 

It was delicious and I felt wonderful throbbing sensations in my pussy. 

If only I had had a third hand to touch myself I would have come instantly. 

The sight and smell of her huge penis so close to my face began to intoxicate me. 

I could not stop myself and quickly lifted her cock up and kissed the very tip. 

The feel of that huge, rubbery helmet against my lips was overwhelming and I panted like an animal in heat, opened my mouth wide and descended over her glands. 

Lexa moaned and groaned like a woman possessed as I sucked on her glands while both my hands pumped vigorously on her shaft. 

I could get only the tip in my mouth, it was quite impossible to reach the broad, flaring ridge with my lips. 

Lexa was trying hard to stifle her groans but there was still enough noise coming out of our cubicle to be alarming.

I prayed that no one would hear us and jerked and sucked harder. 

Lexa’s knees shook even more. 

"Clarke, Clarke, I’m coming!" 

I felt her glands swell to rock hardness and had a moment of panic, what if it swelled even more and got lodged in my mouth, or dislocated my jaw? 

I slipped my mouth from her just as she came - semen spurted thickly into my open mouth and I quickly pulled her cock downwards, aiming her between my breasts. 

Spurt after creamy spurt splashed my breasts, I bent my head and let the semen run out of my mouth to join the gallons of it that was coating me like icing on a cake. 

Lexa was astounding, there must have been ten full spurts or more before her orgasm eased off. 

I slowly milked the last from her, and both of us surveyed the scene. 

She had covered me from my neck to my crotch and rivulets of come were sliding down my body. 

I could hear heavy drops plopping into the bowl. 

Thank goodness I had taken my uniform off! 

Lexa staggered back to lean against the door.

Her cock slowly softened, till it hung between her legs. 

The glands almost reached to her knees! I was so turned on I desperately wanted to whip my soaking knickers off and plunge my hand into my yearning pussy but I came to my senses - I had to cleanup! 

It took almost a whole roll of toilet paper to dry myself, sperm was everywhere. 

My knickers were too soaked to keep wearing them and had to be trashed. 

I put my bra back on and slipped on my uniform. I pulled Lexa’s pajama bottoms back up and after a few minutes we were reasonably presentable. 

I opened the toilet door, half expecting to see a crowd of people waiting to see who would emerge after all that commotion that was going on but thankfully there was no one there.

Lexa appeared to be in shock, she never spoke a word as I led her back to her bed.....


	3. Chapter 3

I spent what remained of my duty in a more or less constant state of arousal. I had given Lexa a spectacular orgasm and I had enjoyed the intensely erotic experience of her coming all over me. But I was desperate to have an orgasm myself - I tried to keep busy to take my mind off it but as I walked around the ward with no knickers on every squishy step was a reminder of what we had done. Late in the evening I finished my duty and went home, opened a bottle of wine, and masturbated furiously. I came three times in quick succession but somehow still didn't feel satisfied. I could not get images of Lexa out of my mind, her huge size and thickness, the feel of its massive weight in my hands, the gushing streams of semen that spurted so copiously from her. I ached to feel her inside me once more and spent a restless night debating with myself as to whether I should be sensible and leave her alone or give in to my temptation. I eventually fell asleep with no decision having been made.

The next day I had to work another late shift. Nothing particularly eventful happened and the evening began to drag on interminably. There were two of us on duty and I spent some time chatting to my colleague Raven, but all the time I was picturing Lexa lying in her bed with an enormous erection under the bedclothes. Just after midnight a buzzer sounded and the flashing light indicated that Lexa was calling for assistance. 

"I'll go," I said, hoping that I didn't sound too enthusiastic, "she probably needs the toilet". 

Raven smiled at me and I detected a knowing look dart briefly across her face. As I went to Lexa’s bed I wondered whether I was not the only randy young nurse to be infatuated with her. Perhaps we were all giving her hand-jobs! Lexa did indeed need the toilet and I accompanied her, undid her pajamas and got myself very turned on holding her penis while she pissed. I was careful not to squeeze her or stimulate her this time but after she finished peeing her cock started a slow surging rise. I made an attempt to get her pajamas done up over it but it was hopeless, it looked as if she had a tent pole in there. I think Lexa had ideas of a repeat performance from me but there was no way I was going to get myself that turned on again without getting any satisfaction for myself. 

A foolish plan that I had considered the night before, and dismissed, now suddenly seemed more feasible. On the way back to the ward we would have to pass the room that the clean bed linen was stored in. This room was lockable to prevent theft, which is always rife in a hospital, and I had a key. It was late at night and provided there were no emergencies it should be possible to pop in there for a few minutes without anyone noticing. Lexa was definitely hoping for something and tried to kiss me while we were still in the toilet cubicle. I told her to be patient and led her down the corridor, her cock leading the way like some obscene divining rod. The coast was clear and I opened the linen room door, pushed Lexa in, and locked the door behind us. I knew we had to be quick so I quickly undid her pajama bottoms and they dropped to the floor. I undid the buttons of my uniform and stepped out of it. Lexa watched spellbound as I whipped my knickers off. 

Her erection had diminished quite a bit but I knew what I could do to bring it back. I dropped to my knees in front of her, lifted her pendulous cock up with both hands and placed my mouth firmly over the end of her huge glans. I sucked hard and pumped her vigorously and sure enough, she swelled rapidly into a state of magnificent erection. I left her briefly and moved some of the piles of sheets that were on a low table. I hopped onto the table. 

I sat on the edge of the table and pulled Lexa towards me so that she stood between my spread legs. The table was the perfect height; her cock was level with my crotch. I grabbed hold of her, tilted my pelvis and rubbed the massive head quickly up and down against my pussy. I was already soaking and within seconds her glans was liberally coated with my juices. I held my pussy lips apart with one hand and positioned her. She didn't need any urging and thrust against me, the broad head nuzzling against my vagina. She pushed again but made no headway. It seemed impossible that she could get that enormous thing into me but I knew it could be done. I wet my fingers with saliva and spread it over her glans. I held her in position and she pushed and pushed and suddenly the tip went in. I stifled a moan and lay back, lifting my legs high and wide. 

"Yes, Lexa, that's it, yes, yes!" 

I reached down beneath my bottom and pulled myself open as much as I could while Lexa thrust her hips, entering me a few millimeters more with each thrust. God, it was wonderful! I looked down, feeling weak with lust as I watched her enormous cock slowly entering my tiny body. It looked as if she should be doing me permanent damage but I felt no pain, only an indescribably intense thrill as I was stretched impossibly wide. 

Lexa paused. "Clarke, will you take your bra off?" I had been so eager that I hadn't thought about taking it off. I quickly removed it and Lexa groaned as she saw me before her, totally naked. She resumed her steady thrusting and I leaned back on my elbows, my breasts jumping up and down as she pushed. Lexa’s eyes were glued to my breasts and when I raised my hands and tweaked my nipples into hard points she groaned loudly and increased her rhythm. I looked down; only half her cock was inside me, I wanted more, could I take more? I tried to relax, I breathed deeply and rotated my pelvis, working her into me; willing her into me. 

Slowly I felt her sinking deeper, I looked down, with each thrust I saw my belly swell, I placed my hand flat on my stomach, I could actually feel her moving inside me! I felt a twinge of pain, I looked down again, there were only two inches of cock still to go! I was covered in sweat and so close to orgasm - I touched my clit and felt the ecstasy surge. I lay back and frantically rubbed my clit, Lexa responded with a series of long, slow thrusts that pulled and pushed at my crammed pussy so deliciously. I grabbed a pillowcase nearby with my free hand and stuffed it into my mouth as I started to come. I felt my pussy trying desperately to tighten on her cock but I was so stretched it was impossible. I whimpered and squealed and gurgled and came and came over and over until I thought I would pass out with the intensity of it. Tears streamed from my eyes, and I sobbed into the pillowcase - how was it possible to come so hard, and so quickly?

Gradually I came down from my peak. Lexa was grinning at me; she obviously loved being able to reduce a poor girl to such a quivering wreck. Her hips were still going in a steady rhythm and I marveled at her staying power. I had never known anyone keep going as long as Lexa - was it because her cock was so big she had difficulty coming? 

I had lost track of time but I knew we had to hurry. I remembered what I had done to make her come on that first occasion and that was to talk dirty! I decided to try it again. I cupped my breasts in my hands. "Oh, Lexa, that's fantastic, oh yes, do it like that. Oh, your cock is wonderful, its so big! Fuck me, Lexa, fuck me harder, make me come again!" Her grin faded instantly and her hips jerked faster. For a moment I saw how comical we must have looked as she stood with her arms immobilized in casts, her pajamas at her feet and her hips going like a steam hammer. "Oh, Lexa, yes, fuck me with your big cock, I love it, I love it!" She started to groan and I noticed that I was taking almost all of her inside me; for the first time I could feel her balls slapping against my bottom. I had intended to make her come but I found myself soaring into another exquisite orgasm. 

"Lexa, Lexa, I'm coming - oh!" I flopped back on the table as I came and I heard her gasping, "Clarke, Oh God, me too!" My legs were lifted high with my feet on her shoulders and I reached for her hips and pulled her against me, she jerked spasmodically and ejaculated so deep inside me - I cried out with delight as I felt her cock throbbing as it spewed. Her hips pressed hard against me; I had every inch of her inside my ecstatic cunt! We panted and moaned as our orgasms subsided. I wanted to keep her in me forever, just lie there and be fucked over and over again, but eventually a small voice of reason made itself heard. I motioned for Lexa to withdraw and watched as she slowly pulled inch after inch of glistening wet cock out of me. I couldn't believe that I had been able to accommodate her completely, her cock seemed never ending. Then the head popped out and a flood of semen poured out of me, splattering noisily onto the linoleum. 

I used the pillowcase to wipe us dry and did my best to clean up the mess on the floor. I checked my watch; we had been in there for twenty minutes. How would I explain to Raven if she asked why I had been gone so long? I dressed, my hands were shaking and I had to make several attempts to do my buttons up. Lexa stood watching me, still breathing heavily. I tidied her up and I kissed her, "Lexa, you were wonderful."

I cautiously unlocked the door, and looked out into the corridor. The coast was clear. What I would have done if someone had been there I do not know. I led Lexa back to the ward. Raven looked up from the book she was reading as we passed by. She smiled at me and I thought she gave me a little wink! 

I felt myself blushing - did she suspect what we had been doing?


End file.
